Multi-segment writing implements with interchangeable writing elements are known. However, none offer various types of segments which can be easily assembled in various combinations, as does the present invention.
The present invention comprises a number of interchangeable, preferably cylindrical segments, each having at least one closed end. Extending from the closed end is a writing element such as a pencil, pen, eraser, highlighter or other similar writing, marking or erasing element. A plurality of segments also have an open end and a hollow cavity to allow nested stacking of the segments to form an elongated, multi-segment writing implement.
The open-ended segments also have a preferably cylindrical collar located at the open end thereof which is sized to mate with the also preferably cylindrical closed end of an adjacent segment (over the writing element thereof) when the segments are stacked in a nested relation. Thus, the collar forms a female connector which mates with a male closed end of an adjacent segment.
Preferably, one segment has an end opposite the writing element thereof which is sized to mate within a collar of one of the other segments. Thus, this segment has two male connectors on each end.
As will be further described below, the configuration of the segments allows the writing implement to be reassembled in any one of a number of configurations to create a writing implement with the desired combination of writing elements on opposite ends.